


Love Me Until Tomorrow

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Claudia have a one night stand.





	Love Me Until Tomorrow

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Love Me Until Tomorrow  
Characters: Sam and Claudia  
Pairing: Saudia (Sam/Claudia)  
Rating/Warnings: Partially NC-17. AU, FemSlash, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam and Claudia have a one night stand.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, you can bet Saudia would be sexing each other up on our screens.

*Love Me Until Tomorrow*

She smells like cigarettes and sex, a dangerous combination. Her raven-dark hair falls to her shoulders in disarray but neither woman notices nor cares.

They are too busy sucking on tongues, pinching nipples, scratching nails over heated skin and making each other fall to pieces to worry about anything else.

Soon they are biting not nipping at each other’s skin. Both of them will have hickeys, marks and bruises in the morning but again neither woman cares enough to stop.

All they care about for the moment is the here and now. The pleasure they are giving and receiving is the only thing on their minds with everything else blocked out.

They don’t care that their families are enemies and that by being in each other’s presence they are taking chances, dangerous chances. They don’t care that at any moment things might get to be too much and either woman could pull a gun out and end their life.

It wouldn’t be dangerous and exciting if they didn’t take chances and what’s life without danger and excitement?

It’s not long before Sam and Claudia both come undone. The sight of Claudia in orgasmic bliss is a picture that Sam knows will be imprinted on her mind forever.

After the aftershocks of her own orgasm wear off Sam mutters, “Fuck,” under her breath as she tries to calm her racing heart and pulse.

Claudia did things to Sam that she never dreamed possible, things that both of them liked. Things that no one else was ever going to find out about or there would be hell to pay.

When both of them collapse onto the bed, exhausted after their orgasmic high Sam turns to Claudia and says seriously, “Love me until tomorrow. Tomorrow when everything comes undone and blood, tears and pain are all I have left.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.


End file.
